


Study Breaks

by vanete_druse



Category: The Unit
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hector, studying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble this time. School is already kicking my butt, but I missed writing them so much. I've been thinking about a college AU ever since I wrote 'Baby Doll', and I couldn't resist. Just pure sappy fluff x]

“That’s it, I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.”

From his position at the desk, Hector only peripherally sees the dramatic way Charlie flops down to a laying position on his bed, the papers surrounding him ruffling slightly at the movement, but still the act makes him smile a bit amidst the stress of exam week. “Maybe we should go back to the flashcard method then.”

“No! No more studying.” With a groan, he unceremoniously thrusts everything atop his covers onto the ground. “I don’t know why I ever thought chemical engineering was a good idea in the first place.”

Watching everything fall onto the tile floor, Hector clicks his tongue disapprovingly and shakes his head. “What a mess,” he can’t help but remark, looking back towards his own open biology textbook, not needing to see his oldest friend to know that he’s rolling his eyes.

“You’re not my mama,” Charlie retorts; this is precisely what Hector is expecting, and the familiarity of this exchange soothes his stress a little bit. “C’mon, get over here.”

Setting down his highlighter, Hector looks up to see Charlie laying with his arms open, hands gesturing towards him. Taking note not to step on the newly made mess, he abandons his studying as well and climbs onto the bed, sliding into the warmth of the other man’s torso. “You’re such a bad influence.”

“Hey, I read somewhere that you’re supposed to take study breaks. So really, _you’re_ the bad influence for trying to make me study when we should be relaxing.”

Hector smiles against Charlie’s shoulder, reveling in the way their bodies didn’t quite match up yet still felt like a perfect fit anyways. Fiddling with the hem on Charlie’s shirt, he can’t help but say, quietly, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Uh, duh. I mean, we had a kid together and everything, remember?” Charlie grins, before leaning down to kiss Hector, softly, their noses brushing gently. “And Lucian was such a treasure too.”

“Says the man who has no idea how to rock a baby to sleep.”

“Shut up.”

Hector didn’t even realize that it was possible to laugh and kiss at the same time, but he figures there’s a first time for everything.


End file.
